


A Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

by wingedcatninja



Series: Whumptober 2020 [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, F/M, Hallucinations, Injury, Pain, Psychological Torture, Whump, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedcatninja/pseuds/wingedcatninja
Summary: Whatever gas they were dosed with gives them nightmarish hallucinations.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947799
Kudos: 4
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	A Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober 16th. Alternating POV. I apologize for nothing.

The agony of the demon’s healing still held Sam in its grip when the room around him seemed to blur and waver. Despite feeling the straps that immobilized him, Sam seemed to be crouched in a corner of the room, watching the nude, limp form of his brother in the opposite corner. Dean’s body was covered in dried blood and half-healed cuts. His face was turned away from Sam, but somehow he knew that Dean was dead. 

He felt warm, wet tears running down his face. He struggled to draw a breath between sobs that shook his whole body. The pain and fear of being completely alone, his brother gone forever, pierced his heart like a white-hot spike. He could not do this. Not again.

* * *

Kat’s eyes were clenched shut against the pain of the healing, tears leaking out and trickling down her temples to disappear into her hair. When she blinked, she was standing in a forest at night. A crescent moon was barely visible between the thick cover above her. Her head whipped around at the sound of a twig snapping. 

She knew this place. Keeping a wary eye on her surroundings, she moved through the underbrush until she could make out the road through the thinning trees. And, yes, there was the car, the moon reflecting off the shiny black metal. 

Moving by instinct, or memory, she turned and went deeper into the trees. Her body was tense, expecting every tree to be hiding a monster. What had they been hunting? She felt her brow crease while her mind grasped for the memory. Oh yes, a ghost. She had been to the car to get another shovel to help Dean dig up the bones that were buried at an abandoned cemetery out here in the woods. 

She felt a new weight and looked down, seeing the shovel in her hand and certain it had not been there just a moment ago. Shaking her head, she made her way through the trees. Before she knew it, the rusted fence of the cemetery seemed to grow out of the ground in front of her. She followed it around to the entrance and went in search of Dean. She could hear the muffled sound of digging from somewhere up ahead.

Before she had taken another half-dozen steps, Kat felt something push her violently from behind. She fell forward, catching herself with her hands on the hard ground. Rolling immediately to her back, she saw the ghost rushing at her and raised the shovel to protect herself. 

The ghost recoiled at the iron in the shovel and Kat swung it at the translucent shape. It dodged and set off toward the grave. Where Dean was. Alone.

Kat sprang to her feet with a shout, hoping to alert Dean to the danger coming his way. She ran, her feet seeming to barely touch the ground. Still too far away, she heard Dean cry out, the sound cutting off suddenly. Kat cried out again, straining to run faster while the air seemed to constrict around her. She stumbled to a stop by the hole Dean had dug and fell to her knees at the sight. 

Her eyes met Dean’s, glassy in death, staring blankly into the void. Blood still gushed out of the giant gash where his throat had been, soaking into the soft earth beneath him. 

Kat’s scream seemed to go on forever.

* * *

Dean wished he would pass out. At least then the pain would stop. He closed his eyes, struggling to breathe. When he opened them, he was crouched behind a bush, a dilapidated barn just visible through the leaves. Turning to his left, he saw Kat maybe six feet away, and the shadow of Sam just beyond her. 

He remembered this. They were about to bust in on a nest of vamps. He turned back to Kat to say something, but the words stuck in his throat when he saw the silhouettes of the entire nest of vampires descending on his brother and his girlfriend. He tried to cry out a warning, but no sound came no matter how hard he screamed. He tried to jump up, to reach for his machete, but he was frozen in place, unable to move. 

Screaming silently, he could do nothing but watch while the vampires ripped big chunks of flesh out of Kat’s and Sam’s throats, the blood gushing, painting the bushes red. Struggling against whatever force was holding him in place, Dean watched while the two people he loved most in the whole world fell to the ground, life slowly leaving them with each pump of their hearts. Blood soaked the ground beneath them, their eyes staring up at Dean. 


End file.
